Carncakes
'' This monster is improperly made, due to his lack of a feasible weakness, and for being ridiculously powerful & defensive. I mean, come on, even Avatars and Vagicake can be attacked successfully, and it's not even rare for such to happen either.'' ''As such, this Monster is likely to be interpreted in a less-than-expected light, possibly even as a chew toy for other characters.'' Leave this page on the wiki, as it's a perfect showcase of how NOT to make a Monster; it'll set a good example. I know that this monster might be a little rough around the corners, but I tryed to create a good & unique monster. I am pancakes is a cannibalistic scout who is rumored to be created in the near future. He usually takes the model of cuddles from False Alarm. Bio 1 of the few things that is currently known about I m pancakes is that his namesake is a portmanteau of famous video game character & a food that the scout is often portrayed as liking. He bares some resemblences to painis cupcake, such as the crawling around the premetar, the infamous creepy threat-following face & his diet of other beings, which includes mutated freaks & robots. Abilities I m pancakes has a couple of abilities at his disposal for murder. *He is able to run twice as fast as a demonight, with the movespeed of 500. *He can greatly improve his physical strength through self-ubercharge like most other monsters. *His chest-located heart is what makes him almost 100% invurnerable. *I m pancakes can jump to hights & distances comparable to the double sticky jump. *He can respawn almost instantly after someone kills him without destroying his heart first. *He can easily detect most things that are hiding from him unless his the victem is VERY well hidden. Faults & Weaknessis *If his heart is destroyed, then he becomes very vurnerable. **Some monsters are powerful enough to destroy him even if his heart is intact, so he will go to any lengths to avoid such monsters(even if it means abandoning a kill or 2) *He is also at a disadvantage when his eyes & groin are attacked, because he will hold either spot in pain & give his victem enough time to run away or destroy his heart. *The destruction of his brain will temporarily erase the Scout's mind. *He can easily be knocked back great distances by strong monsters. *Another disadvantage is his inability to fly(he can only jump like he's on the moon), especially if his target is a flying creature, such as a pootbird. Variations This cannablistic scout has several relatives, most of which are similar to him in terms of appearence & power. *Female(apparent girlfriend): has the ability to quickly heal herself incase of emergency(such as if her victem finds out her weakness & fatally wounds her before destroying it). *Son: has the ability to teleport, which he usually does to telefrag whomever he's attacking. *Daughter: has a very powerful earrape scream that can kill others(if they hear it ear on). *Vagi: a very powerful monster whom lacks the infamous invurnerability heart. *Scissor Pantunia: a 3-hearted monster who is similar to, but MUCH more powerful then I m pancakes, who was one of the 3 "donaters" to the process(the others being Vagitunia & Scissor truffles). *Gun bomb: a robotic scout who does nuclear kamikaze attacks. *Pinkie pancakes: the exact same monster, but in Pinkie Pie form. *Pancake birds: they repeatedly say "pancakes" in pitches so fast that is sounds as if their saying "bonk" instead. They are liquid vores, which means that they only drink the victem's blood. *liplueroscout: a carnivorous scout who can swim at incredable speeds in even shallow water & can take down creatures possibly thousands of times his size. *Scoutation: the mutated verson of the Main monster who is far more powerful then the original one. *Painis Cupcake: I m pancakes is actually a variation of the infamous Painis Cupcake. Theories of creation Whilst I m pancakes' relative birth remains uknown, There are several theories on why & how he was created.(Notice: Other theories can be added on, but they have to evolve the scout going through a genetic mutation & CAN be anything stupid such as being created by someone who was high or ripping off his own penis by mistake.) *He was a normal scout who fell victem to an enemy pyro. After his death, a friendly medic found his corpse & proceeded to revive his body & genetically mutated his atoms, forever making him this way. He later got revenge on the pyro who killed him before, but he also killed the medic who revived him after finding out what he was planning on using him for. *He was a normal scout who's team was in a pretty bad situation: they were being horribly outmatched by the defensive teem on dustbowl & where constantly dieing, much to his annoyance. He accidentally ran into a raditation leek while trying to capture the enemy team's control point, which forever changed him. He was easily able to destroy the other team, much to his team's amazment. However, he didn't forgive his team's failures & proceeded to brutally crap on them. *Was a normal Scout subject to genetic experimentation with Monster gene material in an attempt to make the ultimate class, but the experimentation went way too far and what resulted wound up going completely rogue, mistaking is purpose - made to be the ultimate class, it wound up deciding it needed to be the ultimate Monster, as ridiculous a notion as it was. Category:Improper Monster Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters